Physical books provide a reader with the ability to augment the text presented on the pages of a book. For example, a reader can use a highlighter to highlight or underline text on a page in a physical book. The reader can also augment the text by writing notes and comments in line with the text or in the margins surrounding the text. To review the highlighted text, notes, or comments, the reader would need to revisit the physical pages containing the highlighted text, notes, or comments. Alternatively, a reader can make note cards and include text from a book, personal notes, and comments on the note cards.
Many types of display devices can be used to display text. For example, text from ebooks can be stored on and read from a digital device such as an electronic book reader (ebook reader), personal digital assistant (PDA), mobile phone, a laptop computer, a tablet computer, or the like. An electronic book can be purchased from an online store on the World Wide Web and downloaded to such a device. The device can have buttons for scrolling through the pages of the electronic book as the user reads.